


Just a little clingy

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: slightly obsessive and possessive Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: After casually talking to Minhyuk, Hyungwon notices some similar behavior between the kidnapper in Minhyuk's movie and Hoseok.





	Just a little clingy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Jinkook drabble but Hoseok kept posting that he wanted attention from Hyungwon, so I changed it up. This is also a belated birthday gift for Hyungwon <3

If Hyungwon was honest, he didn't mind the way Hoseok's behavior had changed over the past three years, which was growing more possessive of Hyungwon. It was almost borderlining obsessive which was way different from the men that Hyungwon had dated back in college. But he actually liked some of Hoseok's clingy behavior, knowing he would actually be worried if Hoseok grew distant from him. Having dated for three years, Hyungwon knew every habit and tick that Hoseok had, which helped Hyungwon see his current problem. Lately Hoseok had been getting a little worse, his behavior similar to the kidnapper from the movie Minhyuk had recently watched. Hyungwon knew he needed to talk to Hoseok soon before communication wouldn't be enough. 

Hyungwon knew that Hoseok didn't have to go into work until noon so Hyungwon decided to butter him up with a delicious breakfast in bed. Hyungwon was glad he didn't have to go into work today as he folded cheese and chopped bacon into a bowl full of eggs. He whisked the eggs, pouring them into a hot skillet. He was making fluffy scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, served with toast and hashbrowns. It was a completely Western breakfast that Hyungwon and Hoseok enjoyed often. He put their plates on a serving tray, along with two glasses of orange juice and a mug of coffee, sweetened to how Hoseok liked it. 

He glanced over at the refrigerator clock, happy to see it was still early. Hyungwon took the food to their bedroom, setting the tray on his nightstand, smiling as Hoseok cuddled his pillow, his mouth drooling as he snored. It was such a cute scene that Hyungwon always wanted to wake up to. Staying really quiet, Hyungwon snuck back into bed and into the comforter. He immediately felt Hoseok's leg thrown over his, causing him to smile. Hoseok was such a cutie and Hyungwon almost didn't want to wake him up. But there was hot food (and a serious discussion) waiting for the both of them. 

“Baby, Hoseok sweetie. Wake up please.” Hyungwon shook Hoseok's shoulder until he saw Hoseok's eye twitch, barely opening before closing. “Hey I saw that. Get up sleepy head. I made breakfast.” Hoseok peeked his eye at Hyungwon, his hand reaching over to caress Hyungwon's thigh. “Is that so?” Hyungwon leaned down to capture Hoseok's lips in a gentle kiss before fluffing his pillows so he could lean up against them. “Yes so hurry up before it gets cold.” 

Hoseok groaned, scratching his head as he rolled onto his back. His leg was still wrapped around Hyungwon's as he propped himself against Hyungwon, his arm touching Hyungwon's back. Hyungwon cuddled up to Hoseok as he picked up the tray of food. Hyungwon felt and heard Hoseok's stomach rumble, causing Hyungwon to laugh. “I knew you were hungry. Let's dig in.” 

Hoseok pressed a kiss on Hyungwon's temple. “Thanks babe for the food. You know I love it when you make eggs. Are you working today or are you on call?” Hyungwon sipped his orange juice as Hoseok attacked the eggs, taking a big bite before offering a forkful to Hyungwon. Accepting the food, Hyungwon shook his head, “I'm off today. I'll only be called in if it's an emergency. So we can spend the morning together before you leave.” 

Hoseok nodded and took a gulp of his coffee, secretly ecstatic that he could eat in bed with Hyungwon. The food disappeared quickly, most of it going into Hoseok's stomach. Hyungwon watched as Hoseok finished off everything, downing the rest of his coffee. With stomachs full, Hyungwon felt it was time to strike. Holding Hoseok's hand, Hyungwon took a deep breath. 

“Babe we gotta talk.” Hoseok paused, licking his lips as he glanced at Hyungwon, his eyebrow high on his face. “Oh? What about?”

Hyungwon yawned, hiding behind his hand. He knew Hoseok appreciated when he spoke frankly, so he didn't mince his words. “Now Hoseok you know I love you and I know you love me. The other day I was listening to Minhyuk talk and he got me thinking. You're getting a little possessive about me aren't you?”

Hoseok didn't say a word but his eyes turned darker and his hands turned into fists. Hyungwon saw this and without missing a beat, he placed his hands on top of Hoseok's fists. “Now now none of that. I'm not telling you off because you're a bit weird, I'm perfectly fine with how you are. But I want to set down some ground rules so we can safely indulge those tendencies and so that they don't escalate and we get into trouble. I want you as a lover-not as a stalker. I can't kiss you if you try and lock me up from the world.” 

Hyungwon gave Hoseok a sweet kiss, laughing when Hoseok looked at him dazed. “Do you get what I'm saying?” Hoseok hesitated, not really wanting to say outloud that Hyungwon was right and that he was probably escalating in his possessive behavior. But the fact that Hyungwon wanted to talk about it and somewhat even liked it, was arousing. “Yes Wonnie.”

“Good. So here were the ground rules I was thinking of: first of all, you know I hate being restricted on anything. So most of all, I need my freedom to do what I want. That means I can stay late out with friends, stuff like that. I know that's a lot of trust but we have to compromise” 

Hoseok swallowed, his mouth getting dry. He knew Hyungwon valued freedom ever since his parents tried to force him into becoming a lawyer before he escaped to become a doctor but it was hard to think that he'd be out at night without Hoseok by his side. “I...can do that.” Of course he would try his hardest but Hyungwon never made anything too hard for him. Hyungwon's chest warmed up from Hoseok's little statement, knowing it was difficult for him. “Good baby, it's good to hear you're going to try. Here's what I'll do in return for you.”

“First, when I stay out late I'll send you a text every hour. Second I know this is a bit much but I'll let you put cameras in my car and inside the house. Then we can get matching couple outfits and tattoos, and if you want, you can get a tracking chip and I'll wear it as a necklace. How's that?”

Hoseok almost choked on his saliva as Hyungwon told him everything he would do. It was a dream come true, almost. He couldn't keep Hyungwon all to himself but Hyungwon was giving him every way Hoseok could feel close to him. Forget arousing, this was full blown out desire and if Hyungwon's face said anything, he knew Hoseok was raring to go. Hyungwon leaned in, his tongue lapping at Hoseok's throat. “Like what I said huh? I'm glad.” 

Hoseok hummed, his hands roaming Hyungwon's back. “Hyungwon I love you so much and I'm so sorry that you have to accommodate for my controlling behavior. But you are just so handsome and amazing that I just can't stop.” He pulled Hyungwon into his lap, leaning in to kiss all over Hyungwon's face. “I want you all for myself.” Hoseok was thankful he only slept in sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt or even underwear. He loved the way Hyungwon's hands felt up his muscular chest, their lips connected. God he was drowning in this beautiful man and he never wanted to stop.


End file.
